El Fin
by kardashian
Summary: Una mujer olvidada se une a los habitantes de Mystic Falls. OCXKLAUS OCXDAMON


Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Damon estaba a punto de verter un poco de bourbon en un vaso vacío antes de ser interrumpido. Él dejó la botella sobre la mesa mientras miraba a la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser? Elena no golpeaba, ella sólo entraba sin mas, al igual que Stefan, él también, sólo entraba sin preocuparse por llamar. Y si se trataba de Alaric o Rebekah, ambos harían lo mismo, ademas Rebekah se encontraba en su habitación. De igual manera, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió. Una vez que lo hizo, vio que al hombre que menos pensó que estaría allí. El llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, era obvio quien era.

Klaus.

-Me gustaría ver a mi hermana.- Klaus dijo con su voz suave y silenciosa, con su acento Inglés. Damon estaba a punto de responder, pero el vampiro mas viejo inmediatamente entró. Damon se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe. -¿Rebekah?- Klaus le llamó al levantar la vista. Después de unos segundos, Rebekah apareció por la escalera, vistiendo un camiseta sin mangas de color rosa y una falda de mezclilla blanca.

-Hola Nik - Rebekah dijo con una amarga sonrisa y Klaus sólo le devolvió su afecto. Luego bajó las escaleras y se detuvo a unos metros de él. Klaus dio un paso adelante, acercándose a ella con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego sonrió.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?- Le preguntó. Rebekah le miró a los ojos, y ella se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba junto a él hacia la sala de estar.

-No lo sé -, dijo ella. -Pero espero que sea porque me extrañaste, y nada más.- Klaus frunció el ceño mientras la veía caminar. Ella sonrió, aunque sus ojos expresaban amargura. Klaus en silencio la siguió.

-Espero te la estés pasando bien, amor, y no estés despertando a un vampiro muerto, si debo añadir.- Klaus dijo mientras movía los ojos desde la alfombra hasta Rebekah de nuevo. Los ojos de Rebekah se estrecharon y se apartó de él con amargura e irritación.

-¡Yo no haría una cosa así!- Rebekah dejo escapar de repente. Klaus estuvo delante de ella con su velocidad vampírica en cuestión de segundos. Ella se sorprendió al ver que él la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Su rostro se había vuelto loco por la sorpresa al verlo frente a ella.

-No me mientas, amor- dijo Klaus con calma y una sonrisa. Le puso el pelo detrás de la oreja. -Si estás tratando de despertarla...

-No voy a despertarla.- Rebekah inmediatamente interrumpió con la cabeza bien en alto. Su nariz se encendió con molestia. Si su hermano sólo la visitó para molestarla, seria sólo otra razón para odiarlo. Ella aun no le ha perdonado por haber matado a su madre, y para sumar, a su padre. Y aunque ella no le tenia estima ni amaba a su padre, no podía dejar de sentir rabia por lo que hizo Klaus. No importa cuanto odiaba a todos los miembros de su familia, ella los ama tanto como ella los detestaba. -¿Cómo puedes acusarme de tal cosa?- Klaus y Rebekah miraron a los ojos de los demás con mucha intensidad y tensión. Rebekah sabía que Klaus confiaba en ella. Ella era su hermana pequeña. Ella era de la familia. Él definitivamente confiaba en ella. No iba a despertarla. Si lo hacía, sabía que Klaus se vengaría. Sus ojos se suavizaron y exhalo el aire contenido. Reveló una sonrisa cuando empezó a reírse. Luego le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor.

-Rebekah-, le dijo a su hermana quien lo observo con atención. -Lo pasado, pasado. Olvida todo lo que he hecho. Viviremos una eternidad después de todo.- Él se detuvo y miró a Rebekah, que sólo lo observaba.

-Lo se Nik- dijo en voz baja. -Pero no estoy de humor para tus juegos.- Klaus se rió entre dientes y se alejó de ella. Vio a Damon de pie junto a la mesa de licor, observándolos mientras bebía bourbon.

-¿Te importaría darme algo de eso?- Klaus le dijo a Damon, quien sólo frunció el ceño.

-Me encantaría, pero tu no eres realmente bienvenido en mi casa, así que ...- Damon respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Klaus sólo levantó una ceja y Damon sonrió. Klaus se dio la vuelta y miró a Rebekah que de nuevo que tenía el ceño fruncido también.

-Oh, no hagas pucheros Rebekah ...- Klaus dijo en voz baja.

-No estoy haciendo nada Nik,- contesto Rebekah . -Ahora, es hora de que te vayas.- Añadió y Klaus frunció el ceño.

-No seguirás enojada, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Klaus. Rebekah sólo lo miró con una ceja levantada. Ella no se dejaría intimidar por Klaus. En ese momento tampoco tenia miedo de él.

-No, no lo estoy.- Ella respondió lentamente.

-Eso esta mejor...- Klaus dijo con una sonrisa. -Yo ya te he vuelto a querer.- Dijo mientras caminaba junto a su hermana. Se dirigió a la puerta, y en pocos momentos, se había ido.

Rebekah exhalo notablemente el aire contenido. Si Klaus sabía que estaba mintiendo, la mataría. Rasgaria su corazón fuera de su pecho, y ella se iría para siempre.

Damon se sentó en el sofá viendo a Rebekah, y ella lo miró. Tomó un sorbo de su whisky y dijo: -¿A quien despertaste?- Rebekah tragó saliva mientras ella también se sentó en el otro sofá.

-Es mejor que yo ... guarde esa información para mí.- Rebekah respondió lentamente mientras miraba en el piso alfombrado. El corazón le latía a mil por hora dado a el nerviosismo. -Nik no estará feliz por lo que hice. Pero estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

-¿Y por qué quieres planear una venganza contra tu hermano?- Preguntó Damon, con el ceño fruncido. -Pensé que amabas a tu querido hermano - Imitó su acento y enfatizó la palabra querido. Rebekah sólo exhaló. Ella sólo tenía una razón, y es por eso que ella hizo todo esto. Klaus mató a su madre, y él le mintió. Hace miles de años, y durante todo ese tiempo, él siguió mintiendo. Rebekah era la única que conocía la debilidad de Klaus. Ella fue lo suficientemente tonta de tener miedo de hacerlo antes. Pero ha llegado el momento. Es hora de que finalmente lo hiciese. Ella se puso de pie.

-No te incumbe nada de lo que estoy haciendo, Damon. Y por eso, no puedes saberlo. Ninguno de ustedes puede. - Ella le dijo con firmeza. Luego subió las escaleras.

* * *

><p>La noche siguiente, Caroline reía junto con Elena. Estaban jugando pool en la parrilla y bebían cerveza. Ahora le tocaba a Elena, ella tenia el palo y disparó la bola blanca hacia la azul, y la envió directamente al hoyo. Caroline dio unas palmadas y Elena le sonrió.<p>

-Gran tiro- oyó decir a alguien y vio a Stefan de pie a unos pasos de distancia, mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Ella solo puso los ojos.

-Fue un tiro fácil-, respondió ella. Stefan se echó a reír. Elena siguió mirando fijamente y ella sabía que después de lo que pasó con Klaus hacia ya algún tiempo, todo había cambiado entre ellos. Sin embargo, siguieron siendo amigos. Era demasiado triste pensar que habían pasado varios meses y Stefan aún no había cambiado de nuevo, como cuando lo conoció.

-¿Por qué no te enseño un movimiento mejor?- , Le preguntó. Elena se puso las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró.

-No, gracias-, respondió ella. Luego vio a Damon que estaba a punto de acercarse a ellos. -Pero creo que Damon esta a punto de venir por ti-. Señaló a Damon y Stefan se volvió para mirar. Damon todavía estaba a unos metros de distancia y se acercó a ellos con su típica sonrisa.

-Hola hermano-, dijo Damon y él la miró. -Elena-, la saludo. Elena le dio una leve sonrisa. Luego sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco. A ella le encantaba Damon, ella lo sabia - sólo que no lo admitiría nunca. ¿Qué tipo de chica iba a enamorarse de los dos? Ella no quería ser como Katherine en absoluto.

-Damon-, dijo Stefan con una sonrisa molesta. Él estaba sonriendo como un cretino, y Elena puso los ojos. -¿Estas aquí para proteger a Elena? Oh, espera, no es tu obligación protegerla de todos modos.- Dijo. Damon sólo entrecerró los ojos mientras él le dio una leve sonrisa y sus cejas se levantaron en la diversión.

-No.- Él respondió. -En realidad, vine aquí por ti. Ahora, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar una copa?- Elena les observó mientras Stefan sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- Él respondió mientras sus ojos se dirigieron a Elena. Damon luego le pasó el brazo por los hombros de su hermano pequeño y se alejaron. Caroline se apareció a su lado y suspiró ruidosamente. Elena no se dio cuenta de que Caroline todavía estaba allí mirando.

-Stefan esta actuando como un imbécil.- Ella dijo. -Desde que Klaus le obligó, se convirtió en un idiota.- Elena cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y respiró profundamente.

-Tengo que acostumbrarme a ello-, dijo Elena con sus cejas arqueadas mientras observaba a los hermanos Salvatore en la barra.

Stefan y Damon se sentaron en el taburete de la barra y Damon pidió whisky para ellos. -¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Stefan. Damon se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mientras no estabas en casa anoche, Klaus llegó para hacernos una visita.-Damon dijo con una sonrisa. Stefan frunció el ceño.

-¿Porque?- Preguntó Stefan. Damon se encogió de hombros.

-Él visitó a su hermana pequeña, Barbie Mikaelson.- Damon respondió con una sonrisa. -Klaus estuvo acusándola de despertar a alguien, creo que es otro vampiro. Rebekah le mintió al respecto diciendo que no lo hizo y Klaus le creyó.-. Stefan continuó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba mintiendo?- Preguntó Stefan. -¿Y por qué ella le haría eso a Klaus?

-Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Cuando Klaus se fue, ella se alivio totalmente. Y según lo que ella dijo, ella quiere venganza por que el mato a su madre. Todo lo que puedo decir es que por fin se despertó a la realidad.- Damon dijo, levantando las cejas. El camarero finalmente sirvió su whisky y Stefan tomó el vaso. Damon miró a su hermano darle un sorbo a su bebida, y después de unos momentos, él también tomó su vaso y bebió también. Una vez que terminó, puso el vaso sobre el mostrador.

Una chica se sentó unos taburetes de distancia de ellos. Tenia el pelo del color del caramelo, con algunos rizos al final, características aristocráticas y profundos ojos marrones. Llevaba un abrigo de lana negro con un gran cinturón y tenia una falda hasta las rodillas. La oyeron pedir por un poco de champan y luego de eso ella se volteo hacia ellos. Les dio una leve sonrisa, la cual Damon devolvió, mientras que Stefan levanto la copa hacia ella.

Antes de que Damon pudiera ponerse de pie, Stefan lo detuvo y fue el quien se puso de pie y se acerco a ella. Damon siguió sonriendo y puso los ojos mientras bebía de su copa una vez mas. El bebió todo el whisky hasta que el vaso quedo vació, luego lo puso sobre el mostrador y se puso de pie para acercarse a Stefan quien ya se había presentado a la chica.

-Y este es mi hermano, Damon,- dijo Stefan y Damon le dio una media sonrisa. Era bonita, y definitivamente parecía nueva en esta ciudad. Ella miró al camarero mientras servía su copa de champán Cristal. Luego ella se volvió a mirar a los dos hermanos y les sonrio.

-Encantada de conocerlos-, dijo ella. Su voz era muy fresca y se dieron cuenta de que su acento era Inglés. Stefan sonrió.

-Eres nueva aquí ¿verdad?- , Le preguntó. Damon puso los ojos, obviamente, ella era nueva aquí. La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras bebía en su champagne.

-Así es-, respondió ella. Stefan se inclinó sobre el mostrador e hizo una sonrisa coqueta. Damon se puso las manos en los bolsillos mientras observaba.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar? Una mujer como tú no debería estar en este tipo de lugares.- Stefan le obligó, y la chica se echó a reír. Damon frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no era obligada? ¿Habría ingerido verbena o seria un vampiro?

-No puedes obligarme.- Ella dijo con diversión. Ella se puso de pie mientras se enfrentó a ellos con una sonrisa divertida. -No funciona. Por cierto, ustedes son los Salvatore ¿verdad?-

-Sí- dijo Damon, entrecerrando los ojos en ella. ¿Quién era esta chica? -Eso es correcto.

-Hola, soy Klaire, amiga de Rebekah- Ella dijo, mientras extendió la mano para estrechársela a los Salvatore. Ni Damon ni Stefan le dieron la mano. Ella devolvió la mano a su lugar mientras se encogía de hombros con indiferencia. -Rebekah menciono que estaba viviendo en su casa. ¿Les importaría llevarme con ella?- Stefan y Damon se miraron entre si. Klaire solo rió. -No se preocupen, no les haré daño. Les doy mi palabra de eso- Damon se acerco para ver hacia sus ojos marrones sospechosamente.

-¿Como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?- Pregunto, entonces le revelo sus rasgos vampiricos para asustarla. Ella parpadeo y sonrio lentamente, luego agarro su cuello y lo elevo. Lo estaba casi ahogando, su agarre era fuerte y eso solo significaba una cosa, era un vampiro, y uno muy viejo si no se equivocaba. Miro a Stefan quien estaba a punto de atacarla.

-No te muevas Stefan- Dijo ella y miro a Damon de nuevo. -Haras lo que yo digo sin dudarlo, ¿esta claro?- Luego de obligar a Damon, ella lo dejo ir. Damon tosió, mientras Stefan solo los miraba estupefacto.

-Eres un vampiro.- Stefan dijo con admiración. Klaire se limitó a sonreír.

-Ahora que nos hemos presentado, ¿por qué no me llevan con Rebekah?

Damon y Stefan llevaron a Klaire hasta donde estaba Rebekah. Klaire le pidió a Damon que abriera la puerta para ella y el a regañadientes lo hizo. -Rebekah- le llamo Stefan. -Hay alguien aquí para ti

-Adelante, siéntate- dijo Damon con irritación. Después de todo, era un vampiro que le obligaba a hacer lo que ella quisiera y un movimiento en falso y ella le mataría. ¿Quien era ella de todos modos? ¿porque estaba aquí? ¿porque quería ver a Rebekah? fuese lo que fuese, Damon necesitaba una gran cantidad de bebida para refrescar su cabeza.

Klaire se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar y miro a su alrededor -¿Ustedes viven aquí, o solo se trata de un lugar en donde pasar el rato?- Ella les pregunto. Damon se estaba sirviendo un trago y se detuvo solo para mirarla.

-Nosotros vivimos aquí- Stefan respondió mientras se sentaba en el otro sofá. Klaire asintió con la cabeza y vio a Rebekah bajar hasta la sala de estar. Los ojos de la rubia se agrandaron cuando vio a Klaire en carne y hueso.

-Klaire- Rebekah dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. La morena se puso de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa...- Ella respondió y Rebekah se acerco a ella para darle un abrazo.

-No sabia que estarías aquí tan pronto, si Nik se entera que estas aquí...

-El no lo hará.- Klaire la interrumpió rápidamente -Sabia que me necesitabas, así que he venido aquí tan pronto como he podido...

-Vamos a hablar de esto en otro lugar, donde no haya espías- Rebekah dijo rápidamente mientras miraba a Damon y Stefan, quienes observaban a las dos atractivas vampiresas. Klaire los miro también y se volvió para observar a Rebekah.

-Por favor- dijo Stefan con diversion. Fingió que estaba ofendido. Damon solo puso los ojos a su hermano y dejo el vaso de Whisky vació en la mesa.

-Cállate Stefan

-Muy bien- Respondió ella, haciendo caso omiso a los hermanos - Así que, ¿no quieres que Nik sepa que estoy despierta aun?

-No, no quiero eso- Klaire sonrio

-Bueno- dijo ella entonces - Supongo que sera mas fácil de esa manera.

-Si el se entera que estas aquí, voy a estar muerta hasta el próximo siglo- Rebekah le advirtió -El no puede saber bajo ninguna circunstancia que tu estas aquí.

-El lo sabrá pronto, estoy segura de eso. El siempre termina averiguando todo- Klaire dijo, sentándose de nuevo. -Pero cuando lo haga, estoy seguro que sera divertido.

Ella le sonrio a Rebekah, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, las cuales eran muy similares si uno las observaba con cuidado.

**Perdón por los errores, se que tengo mucho que mejorar, pero escribí esto por simple diversion y porque tenia esta idea desde hace tiempo en la cabeza y créanme, si tengo algo en la cabeza y no lo saco me puedo volver loca. Espero que les guste, aunque sea algo. Cariños.**


End file.
